The present invention relates to real-time communication, and, more specifically, to a rules-based real-time communication system that facilitates conference scheduling, information distribution and communication among a plurality of users.
Various messaging communication systems have been developed and deployed over the years as computer systems have proliferated and the desire to be able to communicate efficiently for business and personal reasons has become more widespread. Most computer users employ electronic mail (“e-mail”) to send and receive messages via a computer network. A number of e-mail systems have been widely used over the last decade.
Electronic mail (“e-mail”) systems allow messages generated by one individual to be transmitted to one or more individuals, each identified by an associated e-mail address. E-mail systems are not real-time communication systems in that a sender of an e-mail message has no awareness of whether an intended recipient is currently online. Thus, the sender of the message does not know when the message is likely to be viewed. Consequently, an individual may transmit an e-mail message to an intended recipient and the intended recipient may not respond for hours or days if the recipient is unavailable. Thus, even in the case where an e-mail message sender seeks to obtain needed information from the recipient(s) of an e-mail message, the sender nonetheless cannot ascertain when a response will be obtained.
Moreover, the intended recipients of an e-mail are statically defined. An e-mail is directed to a particular recipient having a unique associated e-mail address, or to a predefined group of individuals, irrespective of the current, online availability of the respective recipients to respond.
As e-mail systems have become increasingly prevalent, rule-based techniques have been employed to allow for control over filing, routing and deletion of e-mails. Such existing rule-based systems have been designed to benefit users who receive large numbers of e-mails. One such rule-based e-mail system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,856 of Gross et al.
More recently, real-time messaging systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,344 to Goldfinger et al. have become common. In such existing systems, a server maintains a list of users that are currently online, for the purpose of enabling real-time communication sessions between such “logged on” users. In systems such as the described by Goldfinger et al., each user maintains a list of other users whose online status is of interest. The server then provides indications regarding the online status of those users of interest. Users are notified when other users identified in their respective list are online and when such individuals go offline.
While real-time messaging systems such as the well-known AOL Instant Messenger (AIMT™) of America Online, and Microsoft Messenger (MSM™) of Microsoft Corporation are widely used for personal point to point communication, they have not become generally accepted as business tools due to several shortcomings.
Specifically, in a business environment, solutions to problems often require input from multiple individuals, each of which may be knowledgeable and/or responsible in a different area. When trying to solve such multi-dimensional problems, it is often desirable to convene a real-time conference bringing together a group of persons each having such different skills or knowledge. This cannot reliably be accomplished through an e-mail system, since conventional e-mail systems do not maintain information regarding the current online status of users. Additionally, in the above-described existing real-time messaging systems, if an individual needed for a conference is not currently available, there is little that can be done via the messaging system to move ahead with the planned agenda.
For the above reasons, it would be desirable to have a real-time messaging system designed to facilitate real-time convening of conferences and other forms of business communication. Such a system should advantageously employ presence indicators to efficiently convene conferences when possible, to convene such conferences as soon as possible if it is not feasible to schedule a conference immediately, and/or to schedule a conference at a predetermined time in the future to support participation in the conference by key individuals or their stand-ins.